User's Guide and Maintenance of Ichimaru Gin
by UnagiKeki
Summary: Based on Theresa Green's original format, learn the ins and outs of caring for your very own Ichimaru Gin. Not reccomended for Kira fans...


**Author's Note: The marvelous Theresa Green, recently retired from the site, typified this 'user's guide' format. I got her enthusiastic permission to do a Naruto one a long, long time ago...so I'm just going to assume that permission is still viable. But she's the genius behind it all, and I employ her technique with the strictest respect. **

* * *

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a new ICHIMARU GIN interactive unit, the best-selling model of the Aizen And Friends series. Your GIN will provide several hundred years worth of entertainment and company, provided he's cared for well. It is suggested that you read through the following guide, to ensure protection of GIN's warranty and a minimum of stabbing incidents.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Ichimaru Gin (also answers to 'Foxy')

Sex: Male

Familiar: 'Shinsou'

Produced in Soul Society, Bad Guy Division (some parts assembled in Taiwan); licensed by Hueco Mundo Playthings Inc.

**Your ICHIMARU GIN comes with:**

- Inverse Hakama with super adorable socks

- Alternate Polynesian outfit

- One (1) 'voice-activated 'Shinsou' attachment sword

The applications of this model are nearly endless. A few helpful functions are listed here for your convenience:

- Soul Reaper Mode: Never again fear the threat of invisible, deranged creatures from beyond the realm of earth! Your GIN will protect you to the death, after a few programming procedures are enacted.

- Vengeful Traitor: Don't get mad- get your GIN to get even. With a natural shiftiness plus an abnormally fast weapon, GIN is the ideal tool of scorned _Bleach _fan girls and Momo-stabbing captains worldwide.

- Translator: The multi-cultural GIN is completely fluent in Japanese and Spanish, from having defected to the 'Hueco Mundo'. Language barriers won't stand in your way any longer, _porque GIN es muy intelligente./ GIN-san wa jyouzu desu neh. _

_- _Barbeque Buddy: 'Shinsou' is the perfect utensil for delicious, flame-broiled shish kebobs at your next gathering!

**The following modes come pre-installed onto your GIN:**

Snaky Traitor (default)

Bleach BEAT Karaoke

Murderous Child Hellion (locked)

Slash (locked)

_*GIN is a learning, conniving device and prone to a certain amount of variability. As with every unit of the Bleach Bad Guys Set, it is suggested that caution be employed with the activation and interaction of GIN. The Hueco Mundo Plaything Dept. or Soul Society is not responsible for the independent actions of the toy._

Murderous Child Hellion Mode may only be activated whilst 'Swing Back the Pendulum' is being viewed, as this is the only canon reference to little-kid GIN shanking people.

Even outside of this setting, your GIN is very prone to using force. Caution is required until a trusting relationship is established between owner and unit. (Be reminded that the naturally turncoat nature of the figure makes it very hard to tell his intentions. The purchase of a GIN-READER scanning belt is recommended for assured safety.)

GIN's Slash Mode can naturally be activated by only the RANGIKU unit; activations of this mode near any other model are extremely rare, and suggest either programming error or deliberate hacking (The latter voids any warranty offered by HMPT and Soul Society Toys Inc.)

Stalker and Bleach BEAT Modes are explained thoroughly in 'Relations With Other Units: RANGIKU" (Next page)

**Relations With Other Units:**

_WARNING: Aizen and Friends models (Bad Guy Division) are not compatible in any way with the Good Guy Division models. Exposure to any units belonging to the Seireitei Squads or Court Guard Cuddlies could result in massive damage all involved units; these include the 'Ichigo and Ichigo Support Characters' series, and all members of the 'Vizard' line._

AIZEN: Exposure to AIZEN is a vital part of the complete initiation of this product, and beneficial for the quality of company for your GIN. Slash Mode activations with AIZEN are rare, and should be immediately reported to the Hueco Mundo Playthings Help Line.

RUKIA: Your GIN will amass unearthly pleasure in making RUKIA units squirm. While the mental health of involved RUKIA models is slightly endangered, it is altogether good for the health of your GIN unit for supervised interactions to take place.

RANGIKU: RANGIKU models are designed to activate GIN's slash mode, and serve little other purpose other than comic relief. RANGIKU angst upon seperation of these models is quite common, though your GIN will initially show few to no symptoms of distress, instead slipping into the obscure Stalker Mode. (See fifth opening of Bleach, 'Rolling Star'). With repeated exposure, however, it is possible to activate GIN's loving Slash Mode. There are no solid estimates of how long this process takes, and forcing the relation could end with GIN injuring RANGIKU. Caution is prescribed.

With the right musical prompting and perhaps some alcohol, GIN and RANGIKU models will also sing duets in their linked Bleach BEAT Karaoke Modes. (Chose from 10 fun tunes like 'My Way', 'The Great Escape', and 'Fuyu No Hanabi')

KIRA: The affects of KIRA on GIN have yet to be identified, although it thought their relationship pattern is identical to that of RUKIA. When in the vicinity of GIN, KIRA's Slash Mode will be automatically unlocked. This is the ideal time to have GIN stab KIRA, or to remove GIN from the area, as KIRA can get pretty annoying.

MOMO: Nobody likes Momo. Face it.

**Using Shinsou:**

To activate the sword, place the handle in your GIN model's flexing fingers. With proper voicing of the phrases "Slay him" or "Skewer 'em", Shinsou will extend and drive itself through the nearest annoying filler character, Hiyori, or rambling drunk. (Please note that using "Shoot to death", as is employed in the Bleach Dub, will result in you being stabbed in the face. Honestly, you'll deserve it.)

**Care and Keeping:**

Used to the nomadic, starving lifestyle, GIN requires no preset bedding or housing, and will consume small mammals if left to his own devices. This unit requires only a forcible influx of tea to remain in perfect working condition. GIN is also capable of grooming and cleansing himself, but must be reminded to put the toilet lid down and not to leave purple hair in the drain.

Discipline can be imparted to reform any behaviors of the GIN unit, albeit at your own risk. Neither company can be legally held accountable for property or bodily damages in this case.

**Disposal:**

Due to varying circumstances, court order, or general exasperation with the naughty and homicidal tendencies of this model, you may chose to dispose of your GIN. Being inclined to live on and freak other people out, your GIN may resist this procedure, even violently.

The best advice is to dismantle the Shinsou attachment and hand your GIN over to a reputable GIN Fangirl, who will take the model off of your hands at no cost. Purchasing a KIRA model, in addition, may incline your GIN to run away from home.

**FAQ:**

Q: My GIN model has discovered how to activate my Pay-Per-View plan, and has rung up a huge bill. Is there a way to decrease the deviousity factor of my model?

A: Prying off the back of the unit will reveal a small control panel; adjust the 'DEVIOUS' wheel to your preferred level, and hope GIN doesn't discover how to meddle with it himself.

Q: GIN is not getting along well with my toddler/dog/elderly parent since I briefly put him into another mode, and seems crabby and prone to violence all the time. What's wrong with him?

A: One of three things has occurred: 1) Recent exposure to RANGIKU models could have facilitated the period of confusion and irritability that all anime characters enter when they want to draw out a romance for several episodes. 2) Having been put into Murderous Child Hellion Mode requires GIN to re-endure puberty, which also sounds like you're describing. Alternatively, 3) your toddler/dog/elderly parent could be incompatible with GIN's personality matrix. Decide which one you like best, and get rid of the other one.

Q: My GIN and AIZEN models are fighting and generally not getting along well. What can I do?

A: As intelligent as they are, GIN and AIZEN models need some outlet. The purchase of any 4-piece ARRANCAR and LAS NOCHES castle set could relieve some of the tension by giving them something to do.

**Troubleshooting:**

Problem: GIN continues to sing even when his Bleach BEAT Karaoke Mode is switched off.

Solution: Hit him over the head until the sound ceases (will void warranty).

Problem: My GIN SCANNER keeps reading 'irritable'.

Solution: Make him happy, or prepare to be 'shot to death'.

Problem: GIN has stabbed my friend, and now I'm being sued.

Solution: Get new friends.

With love and a bit of luck, your GIN unit will continue to impress and amuse for the length of your tolerance and attention span. Please see our website for more details.


End file.
